


Four Thousand Won

by cloud_reun



Series: HwangCloud Storage [5]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random AF, inspired from a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_reun/pseuds/cloud_reun
Summary: 2 cans of beer cost 3700 won, but Ha Sungwoon only has 4000 won left.“Can’t you give me a discount?”





	Four Thousand Won

**Author's Note:**

> it’s random af but I love random hwangcloud. This fic is inspired by Nyunwoon coffee cafe account, I’ll attached the link below before the fic

_word count; 482_

 

Reference; [this tweet](https://twitter.com/809x322/status/913764628319977474)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He knew it will be a new challenge once he entered university. The fee isn’t cheap, not that his parents can’t pay for his further education, but he matured and realizes he should start to get himself used to work for himself.

So, Hwang Minhyun, was in his first try on a part-time job. He never had one before as his school banned the students for having part-time job—more over the students never going to need on in the first place, he went to a rich private high school and most of his friends ride an expensive imported car.

The first week was great, his boss was a kind old lady who owns a mini market next to his school and most of the time he just needed to deal with people he mostly familiar of. But that night the old lady offered if he can do additional shift (and of course with additional pay). He agreed, with no more question. He had nothing to do anyway and another 6 hours sitting behind the cashier, while reading some comic books he brought from the manga cafe was a very great deal.

It was almost 1 a.m, his shift almost finished. The person after his shift will arrive in 10 minutes and gave him sometime to change his clothes—not until the door flung open with the bell above it clings. Minhyun sighed, turning his back and greeted the costumer.

“Welc-“

“How mutsh is it forr 2 beews? (How much is it for 2 beers?)”

He was cute; pale skin, reddish cheeks, his lips were tinted red, the tips of his fingers were trembling from the coldness. He was drunk and the tongue slip was the cutest he ever heard. Minhyun chuckled to himself and looked at the other male. “It’s 3700 won.”

The male pouted, yes, with lips jutted out cutely and fished out 4000won bills from his pocket. “Uh—lehtsee..”

“I ownly hev 4000won, con’t chu gimme a disowned? (I only have 4000won can’t you give me a discount?”

“You mean discount?”

“Yea yeah, whatever.”

“But you will get a 300won change instead?”

He giggled. “Ah, really?”

Cheeks reddened, he swear to god it was really adorable. He can hear the stranger mutter some incoherent words and stumble on his own toe, Minhyun glanced back to his phone. He had sometime to deal with this guy, but hopefully he was going to leave soon.

“Okay, here is your money.” He gave the exchange and put the two cans of beers to a plastic bag. It was before he realized the man walked to the door, still stumbling upon nothing and obviously still drunk. “S-Sir your beer!”

The man turned around and giggled at him. “ I have drunken a lot. You can have it.” and walked out of the mart.

“...okay, thank you.” Minhyun said to himself with a little chuckle to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @cloudreun lol I’m lonely


End file.
